SupermanBatman: Brotherhood
by darklantern79
Summary: What would happen, if on the fateful night a hero was to be born, another was instead? What would change? What would stay the same? Would they both take their place in history, or be forgotten altogether? This ongoing series seeks to answer these questions, and more.


One:

It was storming the night a couple and their young son left the theatre. Leaving out the back entrance they found themselves in a drenched alley; the young boy couldn't resist jumping in the puddles as his father opened an umbrella for his wife.  
Out of nowhere a mugger appeared brandishing a gun, demanding money and jewelry; but before the criminal could make any good on his threats, a thunderous explosion blasted through the atmosphere coming to a final halt not far from the alley. Startled, the mugger shifted his attention away from the couple, giving the husband enough time to capitalize and disarm the would be thief. He grabbed the barrel and forcing it away from his family, delivered a fracturing right hook to the mugger's jaw, leaving him crumpled on the ground unconscious.  
"Now then" he said "come along, close now and stay together".  
Slowly they moved closer to the smoke which could see billowing out from behind the trees; it was just a bit further till they saw it. It wasn't a meteor at all "A spaceship!?" Their son could barely contain his excitement. His father shushed him as he looked at the craft. He turned to his son "Bruce, wait here."

As Thomas Wayne approached the craft he was overcome with a mix of awe and curiosity. He was a medical doctor, possessed a genius intellect, and ran a billion dollar company; he thought he'd seen it all, until that very moment.  
The craft was small, no larger than a volkswagen; covered in dozens of strange markings. "Who... what are these?" he thought, seemingly knowing in his gut what he was witnessing, but as a man of discipline and control, he tried his best to resolve himself from admitting it.  
It's metallic exterior was overlaid by shimmering reds, blues, and yellows that seemed to pulse with energy; almost vibrating the air around itself. Just then, as he started to reach out and touch the foreign object, it opened. The visage of a man appeared, like that of a hologram, speaking in many different languages, most of which Wayne comprehended. "My God..." He muttered, overtaken by awe. "English?" The hologram responded; Thomas stood in silence, unable to answer.  
"My name is Jor-El of the planet Krypton. This matter is of the utmost importance, I pray you can help us. I've sent to you and your world my greatest creation, my son, Kal-El. Our world has died, and to spare my son our fate, we have sent him to you. Please care for him, for he will be your greatest treasure." and with that the hologram faded away. Thomas, still standing in disbelief was shaken to reality by the sound of a crying child. He looked into the craft and immediately his eyes met those of a little boy; who looked to be no more than three years old. Thomas heard a gasp come from behind him, he turned to see his wife, Martha and their son, standing in shock. Mr. Wayne looked at his wife "We need to call Alfred."

Later that night at Wayne Manor Thomas stood in his study, he held a glass of scotch, staring at his fireplace as the flames continued dancing, shifting, a chaotic mess much like his own mind at that moment. Thoughts swirled, jumbled in his head; thoughts of what might've happened had the crash not occurred, the strange alien craft, and the beautiful child his wife and son now cared for down stairs. "Master Thomas?" A familiar voice came from behind Dr. Wayne, he turned to see Alfred Pennyworth, his butler and trusted friend, standing in the study. "Yes Alfred?" Thomas still seemed far off. "Any news?" Alfred nodded to the affirmative "Yes sir, Lucius Fox has retrieved the item and stored it underneath Wayne Enterprises." Thomas looked down at his scotch "Very good, what of the lowlife that tried to rob my family?" Alfred looked at Thomas, "Yes, the man's name is Joe Chill, a career criminal it would seem. A Sergeant Gordon took him into custody." Dr. Wayne looked away "Such a waste…" "Sir, if that is all I shall go assist Mrs. Wayne with your guest and see to Master Bruce." Thomas looked at Alfred "Son." His Butler seemed puzzled, "Sir?" "He's not a guest, as far as anyone is concerned he's my son… I believe it was fate the craft landed where it did; I don't believe in happenstance. We were meant to be there, and I'll not see an innocent child suffer because he isn't human. We will protect him." Hearing this pleased Alfred greatly "Very good sir, I'll take my leave" As Alfred left Thomas turned to face his fireplace. He noticed the instant connection between Bruce and the child, Bruce hadn't left the boy's side since they discovered the craft. Thomas saw the love in his wife's eyes as she doted on the child, and that was when he decided to make his family a bit bigger. He decided to give the toddler his ancestor's name, a strong name… Solomon.

Two:

Solomon was 12 years old when Bruce decided to begin traveling. Thomas Wayne, their father, didn't agree with Bruce's decision, but supported his older son regardless. A month after Bruce left, Thomas decided it was time Solomon knew of his origin, and brought him to Wayne Tower.

In the basement of the large building, both Thomas and his son met with Lucius Fox. Solomon watched as Mr. Fox walked up and shook the hand of his father. "Mr. Wayne, it's good to see you sir."  
Thomas looked at Lucius, "No need to be so formal Lucious, it's just me and my boy."  
"Of course," Lucius turned his attention to Solomon "Hello Sol, it's good to see you too" Mr. Fox said with a wink.  
Lucius led them to an area of the giant basement, one that was closed off from the rest of the area. He pressed a series of buttons beside a large door, opening it. As they walked in Solomon stood in wonder after seeing an alien craft in the center of the room. "Whoa..."  
"This, Sol... is how YOU arrived here." Thomas said as he placed his hand on Solomon's back. His son looked up at him, then back at the craft. What he just heard left him speechless.  
"I know you've noticed that you're different; stronger, faster, unable to be harmed..." Thomas looked at his son, "This is why."  
Lucius walked toward Solomon holding a strange object. "This was inside the craft." He handed the object to the young man. Upon taking it, Solomon noticed it's familiarity, yet didn't completely understand why. The item looked to be a crystal, but was metallic in nature.  
Solomon felt drawn to the small alien ship, and as he approached the craft, it seemed to awaken.  
Thomas reached out his hand, "Sol... be careful"  
Solomon looked back at his father "It's okay Dad, I think I'm supposed to do this..." he said, inserting the crystal in its corresponding slot.  
Just then a hologram; the same image Thomas had seen years earlier, appeared.  
"Hello Kal-El, my son; I am Jor-El, your father. I sent you to this planet, to protect you from the destruction of our world; Krypton. Having seen you've found this message, I thank those who've raised and cared for you."  
Solomon looked back at Thomas, he smiled at his father.  
Jor-El continued "There is much to tell you, and everything you will need to know of Krypton, and your heritage, is on the crystal you now have."

Later that night, Thomas stood outside his son's bedroom while his wife, Martha, sat beside their son who was now in bed. Thomas had been with Solomon as he watched and listened for hours as his son spoke with Jor-El's hologram. Learning everything he possibly could of Krypton's history, and his own lineage.  
"I heard you had an interesting day" Martha remarked as she lovingly placed her hand on her son's chest. Solomon looked at his mother "I guess so..."  
Martha noticed his conflicted tone "What's wrong honey?"  
"My parents, my mother and father... I know they were good people, I mean, they saved me, it's just..."  
Solomon became saddened, "Does this mean I'm not your son?"  
Martha had tears in her eyes as she pulled him to herself. "No honey, it doesn't mean that at all"  
She held him tighter as tears streamed down her face.  
Thomas; upon hearing this, walked in. "Solomon, we may not have made you, but we have raised and loved you as if we had. We're incredibly proud and honored to be your parents." He sat beside his wife, who held Solomon, "Never doubt that... You, Bruce, Alfred, your mother and myself; we're a family. There's nothing in this world stronger than that."

Three:

Bruce Wayne sat in a small, dark room an entire world away from his family. He'd been traveling alone since he was 15, trying to find a place in a world that felt like his father built and his brother could literally move. It had been twelve years since the crash that changed everything, in that time Bruce watched as Solomon grew in strength and mental prowess. Although he himself had graduated from Gotham University at 14 and loved his brother dearly, he at times felt overshadowed by Solomon. He needed to earn his place, even if it was just to prove it to himself. Bruce was now in small, remote village in Northern Japan, he'd been there for two years studying and learning from Shihan Matsudo. He was there to become stronger in body and mind. Bruce now held three letters that had been flown in from home, one from Alfred, one from his parents, and from Solomon. His hands were battered and calloused, but was still able to deftly open them. The first letter he read was from his little brother.

"Dear Bruce,

I hope you're doing well, I read the letters you sent, and it looks like your studies are paying off, I hope Sensei Matsudo isn't too harsh. Father seems to think you're wasting your time, but I know better, you wouldn't be doing this if you didn't feel you had to. Anyway I could really use some help, Father keeps roping me into company functions and Mom keeps introducing me to every girl she thinks I'm perfect for… please God, help me. Seriously though, I love and miss you.

Your brother,

Sol."

The letter from his parents wasn't surprising, his mother and father told him they loved and missed him, he appreciated his parents but it wasn't news. Alfred's letter however, gave Bruce pause. It contained the folded front page of the Gotham Gazette; the headline read "Gotham's Savior? Who is this Super Man?" The article was written by a young reporter named Vicky Vale and was accompanied by a large photo, Bruce was astonished to see a blurred shot of his brother carrying a criminal in a red mask and cape. The article said that this "super man" had apprehended a bankrobber calling himself "the Red Hood" at Ace Chemicals; apparently Sol had caught him as he fell, almost landing in a chemical vat. Bruce swelled with pride as he stared at the picture, "Superman" he said to himself. Looking down at the bottom of the page he noticed some scribbling, it was written by Alfred. It said "Master Solomon is certainly coming into his own, he misses you terribly. Perhaps it's time to come home?" Bruce lifted his head, "Maybe it is…"

Four:

One month had passed since Solomon embraced his power and took up the mantle of Superman, something Thomas Wayne, the man he called father, supported. Now Solomon stood before his father in his office, as Thomas seemed to rake him over the coals. "How could you be so foolish Solomon!?"  
"Father, I'm sorry but I had to help those people... that's something YOU taught me to do."  
Hearing those words seemed to stop Thomas in his tracks "I know, you were right to, but getting your picture taken and plastered on every news outlet on a regular basis, puts you and this family in jeopardy. I'm proud of what you did; what you want to do, but you have to be more careful."  
"I understand father, I'll be more careful from now on" Thomas walked around his desk "I AM proud of you Solomon" placing his hand on his son's shoulder. Just then a voice came from behind them "Mr. Wayne you have a visitor..." It was Stella, Thomas' secretary, she stared at Solomon, as if puzzled. "Who is it? I'm a little busy with my son." He said sternly  
"I know sir" she said snapping back into reality. "It's Dr. Harleen Quinzel, she'd like to discuss your ideas for Arkham"  
"Ah, of course" Thomas had weeks before acquired Arkham Asylum and was working toward turning into a rehabilitation center. "I'm sorry Solomon, I have to take care of this."

Just then, a slender young woman dressed professionally in a pantsuit walked in. Her blond hair pulled into a bun, and her deep blue eyes hid behind black framed glasses. Her light make-up did little to hide her fair complexion. "Dr. Quinzel?" Thomas Wayne extended his hand "Miss." Harleen interjected as she shot Solomon a wink. At this point Solomon realised he'd been gawking at her the entire time. It was hard to hide his embarrassment, but he tried. "DR. Quinzel, if you're done undressing my son with your eyes...?" Dr. Wayne said dryly. Solomon and Harleen simultaneously blushed. "Of course" she said with a slight grin. Thomas looked at his son "Solomon, shouldn't you be at the airport to welcome your brother home? He's due anytime." Solomon slapped his forehead "Bruce!?" He almost forgot not to use his superspeed in front of company, he'd been waiting a long time to see his older brother. He waved at his father, glanced at Harleen and walked out.  
Thomas pointed at the chair in front of his desk, inviting her to have a seat. "Thank you for seeing me Dr. Wayne" she said as she sat. "Since acquiring Arkham, you've also acquired the inmates. We're going to need to see to their transfer and housing. A facility for the criminally insane doesn't exactly have the best tenants."  
"Agreed Dr. Quinzel, I've already discussed this with the head of Stryker's Island. It's a prison built to hold superpowered criminals. They've agreed to " house" our guests"  
"That's not the only reason I wanted to see you Dr. Wayne, I have reason to believe a physician has been embezzling money, and using resources without authorization."

Thomas held up his hand "Hold that thought, I don't listen to bad news without a glass of scotch" He got up from his desk and walked to the bar in his office, grabbing two glasses "I hope you'll join me" he stated as he poured the scotch into both glasses. "Of course" she answered taking the glass he offered. He sat back in his seat "thank you, bad form to drink alone."  
Solomon arrived at the Gotham airport as the plane taxied. He looked in the glass window, straightening his tie, "flight can really mess up your outfit, especially at mach six", he thought, laughing to himself. Bruce got off the plane and saw Solomon barreling for him. Bruce reached out his hand but was unprepared for his little brother grabbing him up like a toddler and giving him a bear hug. "Seriously Sol?" Bruce asked as Solomon sat him down. "Sorry Bruce" Solomon brushed his brother off. Bruce shook his head, "it's good to see you too"  
Solomon had so many questions, but before he could ask one he heard a sound that shook him to his core.  
Bruce recognized that look, and it wasn't good. "What is it Sol? He asked grimly. Solomon grabbed his brother, looked around then flew up. Bruce had no time to react before he was hundreds of feet in the air, the speed at which they were moving made it hard to hear as Solomon spoke, but he understood two words... " It's dad."

Stella was performing CPR on as they entered through the window of his office on the top floor of Wayne Tower. Stella turned to see Superman with Bruce Wayne. "Please help!" She shouted. Bruce rushed to his father's aid, he didn't even notice the young woman on the floor bleeding from her mouth and nose. Superman surveyed the scene, trying not to break. He saw a microscopic fume coming from the glasses sitting on his father's desk. He looked at Stella "Call an ambulance." Hearing this she ran to do so. Bruce held his father, Thomas looked at his son "Bruce?" He nodded his head, trying to hold back tears "My son... Always so strong..." His father pointed to harleen "help her." He said, fighting for breath as he coughed blood. Bruce looked at Solomon "get her to the hospital!"  
"What about dad!?" Sol asked frantically. Bruce looked back at Thomas "I've got him, go." With that Superman grabbed Harleen and flew out the window like a bolt of lightning. Thomas pulled his son close "scotch... poison... crane..."

Five:

As Superman flew across town to Gotham General he clutched Harleen tightly. He looked down at her "Please Harley, hold on..." When his father introduced them he thought this was Solomon and Harleen's first meeting, but in actuality they had met three months prior; and had been dating ever since.

Solomon stood inside the large Ballroom of The Gotham Convention Center, at one of his father's fundraisers... again. He was surrounded by the richest of Gotham but was content to stand by the buffet table, eating pigs in a blanket. Alfred had made sure they were there, after all, they were Solomon's favorite. Alfred walked behind Solomon "Even as a boy you loved those, I suppose I'll never understand the appeal" He said with a smirk.  
Solomon looked back "Well you just haven't given them a chance. There's a subtle nuance to small pork wrapped in dough. Simply divine" Solomon laughed. Just then a perfume filled the large room, Sol raised his head to take it in better. "Is everything alright Master Wayne?" Alfred asked, perplexed.  
"That perfume... It's amazing." Solomon looked to the Ballroom's entrance as a woman walked in. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He seemed to almost be entranced as he watched her, she wore a tasteful, yet elegant dress; it was black, flowed down to just above her ankles, with a slit on the right, above her knee. She wore shoes to match. He noticed her handbag as he panned up from the floor, it was red, black, and white, in the style of the queen of diamonds playing card. Her blond hair seemed to cascade over her shoulders, and and the young woman's soft features were only enhanced by the makeup she wore. He approached her and introduced himself "Hello Ma'am, I'm-"  
"Solomon Wayne" She interrupted him as she stretched out her hand to shake his. "I'm sorry, that was rude, I'm horrible at these things, I mean, why even have them, well you need them to make money for the hospital, but you already knew that, I'm talking a lot aren't I? She rambled.  
"I actually enjoyed it Miss...?" Solomon answered smiling.  
"Quinzel, Dr. Harleen Quinzel. I'm-"  
"The new head of Psychiatry at Arkham" Sol winked. "I've talked to my father about Arkham, and he has some ideas..."  
Harleen looked at Solomon "Is that what you want to talk about? We just met, and I've already talked to your father before coming on board" All he noticed were her eyes, deep blue, like marbles, he thought. He caught himself staring at her as he brought himself back to reality, and was horrified that she'd been talking the entire time… while he wasn't listening. She continued "Although our meeting was brief, a busy man I suppose, I could tell he's a good man. I wonder... just how far does the apple fall from the tree?" She said through a smile.  
Solomon looked at her with a grin "You have NO idea."

They'd seen each other nearly every night since that one; now as he held her, all he could think about was how much he loved her, and how sorry he was for not telling her…

Six:

A week had passed since Thomas Wayne and Harleen had been admitted to Gotham General. Both Solomon and his mother, Martha stood beside her husband's hospital bed. Solomon had never seen his father like this; weak and vulnerable. Thomas was a paragon of strength, and to see him unconscious and hooked to machines... left the strongest man in the world feeling completely helpless. Dr. Glenn Matthews walked in the room carrying his clipboard "Hello Mrs. Wayne, I'm sorry but there's been no change. We've stabilized him, but have been unable to identify the toxin in his system." The physician said, placing his hand on her shoulder in an effort to comfort her. Solomon looked at his father's doctor "May I have a word Dr. Matthews?" He asked, leaving his mother's side. "Of course Mr. Wayne" They both walked toward the hospital room's entrance. "What about Harleen? How is she?" Solomon asked, his words steeped in concern. Glenn Matthews had been friends with Solomon since middle school, and his heart broke, seeing his friend in this situation. "She's considerably younger than your father, and seems to have ingested less of whatever toxin this is. She's in stable condition, and she looks like she'll recover." Relief washed over Solomon after hearing this, he turned to his mother as she asked "Have you heard anything from Bruce?"

Shortly after midnight footsteps echoed down an alley in the Burnley district. A thug was running, and from the look on his face, he was running for his life. He had seen those in his group utterly decimated by a shadowy figure, and now that same figure hunted him. "Help me!" He shouted, but his pleas rang out unanswered. Soon the thug found himself at a dead end, he looked around in desperation, fear gripped him as he heard footsteps behind him. "Where's Crane!?" The thug whipped around to see nothing in front of him. "I don't know!" "You're lying." The voice was ominous and seemed to be everywhere. "I swear!" He screamed into the darkness, just then the figure showed himself. He was dressed in all black, wearing a mask that covered his entire face. The figure walked toward him slowly, cracking his knuckles "You have ONE chance to tell me the truth. ONE chance where your bones DON'T break." The thug seeing this brandished a knife, and with a shout rushed the dark figure. The figure's eyes narrowed as the thug swung at him. He caught the thug's hand as he twisted it, breaking his wrist as he bent him over. The figure, in one swift motion, brought his knee up into the thug's face, shattering his nose, then bringing his foot down, hitting the thug's knee, cracking his knee cap. "Let's try that again" the figure said as the thug screamed in pain. "You were supposed to deliver something to Crane, where was the drop? WHERE IS CRANE!?"  
The thug, in excruciating pain finally gave in "okay, okay... It was a blind drop, I don't know who was gonna pick it up, just that it was at a warehouse at the east end docks, I swear!" This seemed to sate the figure, and with that, he vanished.  
Hours later, the dark figure stood atop a building, clearly tired. He removed his mask as he picked up the phone he left on the building earlier. He dialed and then put the phone to his ear "Alfred...?"  
"Yes Master Bruce?"  
"I've got a lead"

So this is what you've been doing...?" The voice came from behind Bruce, he immediately knew it was Solomon. "Dad trusted me with this, I have to be the one to do this." Bruce answered, not bothering to turn and face his brother.  
"Bruce, OUR father's life in on the line-"  
"Which is why I will not fail" Bruce cut him off. "I'm sorry Solomon, I CAN do this... I have to." With that Bruce leapt off the building.

"Be careful you fools! That fear toxin is extremely precious!" Dr. Jonathan Crane barked at his henchmen as they carried crates of his noxious chemical. "I've planned this attack on Gotham for months, and I'll not have it ruined by some butterfingered imbecile!"  
"Yes Mr. Scarecrow." The men answered in unison. Crane had chosen to go by the name Scarecrow, he wanted to become the master of terror; to become fear itself, and in order to reach his goal he would spread his fear toxin all over the city and overtake Gotham. Harleen had discovered his plans days ago, but he had an informant at Wayne Enterprises that tipped him off. He was able to dose Thomas Wayne's scotch with a more powerful version of his toxin. One that Crane had hoped was deadly, however his victims proved to be stronger than he expected. "I want all the canisters in the crates distributed throughout Gotham, and tomorrow night, we'll set them off. The city will be gripped in terror, and unable to stand against us." Scarecrow laughed as he spoke. One of his henchmen spoke up "What about the Superman?" Crane looked at him "Don't worry about him, this batch is my strongest yet, not even Superman can withstand it."  
"Too bad you'll never get the chance!" Crane looked up to see a shadowy figure falling from the ceiling of the warehouse. Bruce dropped on two henchmen, leaving them unconscious. "Get him!" Scarecrow screamed. As his men attacked this man in black, he was taken aback by the efficiency with which the figure dispatched them. Within moments all of his men were down. Bruce shook the blood from his hands as he approached Scarecrow, Crane looked at him in sheer terror as he got closer. Bruce grabbed the Scarecrow by his throat, who seemed to be frozen in fear. "Where's the antidote!?" Bruce demanded as he jerked him close. "There, There isn't one..." Crane answered, shaking. "Bruce backhanded him " Wrong answer!" He pulled him even closer, tightening his grip around his trachea. "Where. Is. The Antidote?" Crane seemed to cry as he said "I... never created one..." Crane saw the shadowy figure's eyes narrow as he head-butted Crane, leaving him asleep. He tied him up, as he did with the henchmen, who were broken and bloody, but very much alive. He called Alfred "I'm bringing a sample of the toxin, is everything ready?" "Yes sir, the items you requested have been delivered and set up in the cavern under Wayne Manor."  
"That was quick... wait, who installed everything...?" Bruce asked, already knowing the answer.  
"Your brother, sir."  
"Damn it Alfred... I didn't want him knowing yet."  
"Yes sir, let's hide something like this from the only man in the world who can see through walls. Besides Master Bruce, you're his brother, it's high time you started to act like one."  
"Point taken." Bruce knew he'd been pushing Solomon away, but it was only because he didn't want to rely on his brother; like he knew the world would soon do. However Bruce knew when he was wrong, even if he despised the prospect of admitting it. 


End file.
